Year of the Spark: February 23
by Sparky Army
Summary: Afetr his talk with Ronon, how well does John fare trying to ask Elizabeth out?


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (sparkly): So this is a sequel as requested to my story The Right Girl Year of the Spark Feb. 18. I couldn't think of a better title, but oh well. It also has a dose of Lorne! Enjoy! Oh and not told from Ronon's point of view this time, sorry if anyone was expecting it.

This takes place right after Sunday, gleefully skipping over the fact that Carson died.

**Taking the Chance**

By sparklyshimmer2010

"You know I usually say this kind of thing to McKay, but stop being a baby."

John glared at the Satedan. "I am not being a baby!"

"Then get in there and ask her already!" Ronon gave him a shove into the control room and John stumbled up to one of the consoles. The technicians on duty gave him an odd look. He coughed lightly and stepped back. Glancing towards Elizabeth's office nervously, he continued to move backwards. Unfortunately he didn't get very far in his escape as he went right into Ronon's tall form.

He turned around. "Uh hey buddy. I - I was just gonna go and be right back…" John trailed off as Ronon gave him a look. He groaned.

"You face the wraith, you spar with Teyla, but you can't deal with a girl?"

"Hey, Elizabeth isn't just any girl." He looked agitated and he glanced again in the direction of their leader's office where she sat working. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He smiled back tightly but she didn't seem to notice.

"Look I know you said she likes me but what if –"

Ronon hit him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get. I thought we had this conversation already."

John sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled looking hair. "I know. I know. I'm just finding it hard to actually go in to that office and actually ask my boss out. Not to mention that I'll be doing it through clear walls so everyone will be able to see me make a fool of myself!"

Ronon rolled his eyes. How in the galaxy could he be so _difficult_?

Before he could say anything more to convince John to go up to Elizabeth, Major Lorne came up to the pair.

"Hello Colonel, what's going on?"

John rubbed his neck uncomfortably while Ronon grinned wickedly. He shot Ronon a warning look but didn't do anything to stop Ronon from telling Evan about what he was preparing to do.

"Sheppard here is getting ready to ask a woman out."

Evan smiled good naturedly. "Oh really? And who would that be sir?"

In answer Ronon just looked pointedly over to Dr. Weir. Evan's eyes grew. He stared at John.

"You're going to ask out the Doctor, sir?"

He coughed and tried to look confident. He didn't accomplish it too well. "Yes Major, I am. And I will as soon as I am left well enough alone." He once again gave Ronon and now Evan dirty looks.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving Rodney a defense lesson?" he asked Ronon. Ronon glared at John but left, but not before giving Evan a significant look.

Evan grinned widely and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He appeared to be enjoying the opportunity to make fun of his commanding officer greatly. That wasn't to say he didn't like the Colonel. It was merely fun to see John get so uptight about a girl when he usually had no problems.

"Not having any problems with it, sir, are you?"

"No, no, of course not." He coughed again.

Evan waited expectantly for John to move. He didn't. Finally he'd had enough.

"Sorry about this, sir." He said mysteriously.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" he asked quickly, narrowing his eyes.

Evan didn't answer but instead called out to Elizabeth. "Hey Ma'am, could you come over here a moment?"

John glared fiercely at him but didn't dare run off. He saw Elizabeth smile, confused, and start towards them.

"Not forgiven, Major." He muttered.

Evan just smiled smugly, very pleased with himself. "That's quite alright, sir. Good luck!" And with that he walked off quickly to a spot with a good view point. It was too bad he didn't have a camera.

Elizabeth made it to John and looked at him curiously. "Didn't Major Lorne want to speak with me?"

Just hearing her voice right now made his stomach flip.

"Uh no, actually it was me who wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Her eyes looked into his and he swear his heart stopped.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

She stood waiting with a small smile on her face. He loved it whenever she smiled. He was glad nothing was wrong lately so that she could wear it.

Well it was now or never.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

She looked surprised but then her soft smile grew big. "John Sheppard, are you asking me out on a date?" John held her gaze and nodded.

"I would love to, John." She looked down, slightly embarrassed at the looks of the staff and at the few quiet cheers broke out from the control room. "Pick me up at six?"

He looked like a love struck puppy as he answered, "Sure."

She went back to her office and John walked out of the control room, passing Evan who immediately began to walk with him.

"So, she said yes? The two leaders of Atlantis are gonna share a dinner? Gonna light candles? What do you think she'll wear?" His eyes still twinkled.

"Shut up Major."

Evan laughed. "I heard she has a very nice green shirt that's rather-"

"Major I'm going to ask that you not finish that sentence."

Evan grinned. "Yes, sir!"

He stopped and turned to go in the direction of the gym, thinking it should be fun to see Rodney getting his ass kicked.


End file.
